Menos Trece
|Imagen = MenosTrece.png |Nombre real = Pol |Canal = Menos Trece |Nacimiento = 30 de abril de 1987 San Juan, España |Nacionalidad = 20px Española |Clasificación = Videojuegos |Suscriptores = +1,000,000 |Vídeos = +1.800 |Inicio = (Primer Vídeo/Antigüedad) 22/09/14 |Primer vídeo = The Long Dark - Gameplay Español Parte 1: El Rifle De Caza!! |Vídeo popular = The Forest FINAL | TIMMY, BOSS FINAL Y LA VERDAD | Gameplay Español |nombre = }} Pol, mejor conocido como "Menos Trece" o simplemente "'-13'", uno de los YouTuber de habla Hispana que sube gameplays de videojuegos a su canal, que cuenta con más de un millón de suscriptores. Nació el 30 de Abril de 1987, en San Juan. Actualmente tiene 31 años. Inicios Ha ganado mucha popularidad estos últimos años por su variedad y por su manera de comentar los vídeos, considerados para algunos extremadamente divertidos y muy bien hechos. Contenido Sube vídeos de muchos videojuegos distintos, como Rust, Subnautica, H1Z1, Papers Please, The Forest, Hurtworld, Subsistence, Dead By Daylight, Friday The 13th, Jalopy, Seven Days to Die y otros de terror como Wick y Emily Wants to Play. Que se sepa, no ha hecho muchos vlogs ni tampoco tutoriales, solo gameplays, o simplemente especiales y montajes. Pero a diferencia de otros, los suyos tienen una buena edición y música que les da un toque único dentro de la comunidad hispanohablante. También sube montajes cada mes que incluyen, sobretodo, las mejores escenas que le suceden en cada vídeo-gameplay. Frases típicas *"¡Hola amigos, ¿que tal?, aquí Menos Trece, bienvenidos a (el nombre del juego/episodio)! / Entrada de sus videos". *"¡Madre mia chaval!". *"¡¡Get Rekt!!". *"Esta to cheto" *"To nice". *"Fitipaldi". *"¡Que (te) pasa Fitipaldi!". *"¡Hostia Puta!". *"¡Like a boss!". *"!Que haces insensato!". *"¡¡Eh, WTF!!". *"Io e puta". *"Lo dejaremos aquí, espero que os alla gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente, un saludo amigos de sus videos". Enlaces *Cuenta de Twitter *Página de Facebook *Página de [http://menostrece.fanfiber.com/ Compras] *Canal de [https://www.youtube.com/user/MenosTreceYT YouTube] *Cuenta de [https://plus.google.com/116140514473002906347 Google+] *Donaciones/Contribuciones vía [https://paypal.me/MenosTrece/2 PayPal] *Subscripción al [https://www.youtube.com/user/MenosTreceYT?sub_confirmation=1 Canal] *Canal de TwitchTV Listas de reproducción MY SUMMER CAR -MÍ COCHE DE VERANO Forward w Backward s Left a Right d Jump Space Sprint LeftShift Enter Driving Mode Enter Use/Equip Items F Crouch C Reach/Lean Left Q Lean Right R Swear N Drunk Speech K Hit H Push J Flip Off M Urinate P Hitchhike O Smoking I Car Controls My Summer Car can be played with a keyboard, a wheel, or a controller. The default control is a keyboard. The default buttons are as follows. Action Default Key Steer Left A Steer Right D Throttle W Brake S Clutch X Handbrake Z Shift Up G Shift Down B Range R Toggle Lights L Toggle Wipers K Left Turn Signal ; Right Turn Signal : CERANO '-#JuegosDeSupervivencia' ''-RUST'' ''-H1Z1'' ''-ARK'' ''-THE FOREST'' ''-SUBNAUTICA'' ''-SUBSISTENCE'' ''-STRANDED DEEP'' ''-HURTWORLD'' ''-PROJECT ZOMBOID'' ''-THE LONG DARK'' ''-UNTURNED'' '-#JuegosDeTerror' '-''SOMA (#JuegosDeHistoria)' '''-MONSTRUM'' ''-LAYER OF FEAR'' ''-THE PARK'' ''-OUTLAST (#JuegosDeHistoria) '' ''-UNTIL DOWN(#JuegosDeTripleA (AAA)) - (#JuegosDeHistorias)'' ''-HEKTOR'' ''-RAKE'' ''-WICK'' ''-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S'' ''-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2'' ''-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREEDY'S 3'' ''-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREEDY'S 4'' ''-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREEDY 3 (FAN MADE)'' ''-THE EVIL WITHIN(#JuegosDeTripleA (AAA))'' '''-#JuegosDeTripleA (AAA) ''-DARK SOULS 3'' ''-FALLOUT 4'' ''-EVOLVE'' ''-BLOODBORNE'' ''-BLOODBORNE: THE OLD HUNTERS'' ''-FAR CRY PRIMAL (#JuegosDeHistoria)'' ''-GTA V'' ''-DYING LIGHT'' '-#JuegosDeHistoria' ''-FIREWATCH'' ''-THE SOLUS PROJECT'' ''-KHOLAT'' -ALIEN ISOLATION -RESIDENT EVIL 7: BIOHIZARD Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Youtubers de España